My Protecter
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A girl moves to her uncles house to get away from her parents death to get on with her life when she meets the Autobot's and Decepticon's, but things get's out of hand, well she handle all of it? You have to read the story. Bumblebee/OC and Optimas/OC Tessa/Shane Probably more.
1. Chapter 1

Angel: Howdy! Here's a new Transformers story! But this is about the movie version, Transformers: AoE one, my sis beta this for me ur so awesome sis! Any ways, I do not own anything BUT I do own any OC's like Katrina Yeager, Tim and Claire Yeager. If you do not like the story that's fine don't review it or even read it xD like seriously it's a huge waist of my time so please turn back and find a story you do like. Enjoy~

...

Chapter One: Holy Crapola!

...

It was another normal day in rural Texas. I stepped out of a bus, my long blond hair at the ends was curled flowing in the wind, my blue eyes look back at the bus driver thanking him before running across the road to a house. It felt such a long time since the last time I came for a visit here, I was like ten years old but now, I'm eighteen today. I stepped up to the big house, set my bag down next to my feet and knocked on the door, I took my time remembering my past memories of this place while waiting but no one came to the door so I knew they would be in the barn if no one answers the door. I left my bag on the porch and walked over to the barn, hearing voices and one voice that was odd. It was like a machine.

"Uncle Cade? Tess?" I stepped in and was shocked to see a huge ass-robot.

"Katrina?" I looked forward to see my uncle all dirty like he was working...on the robot. Flashes of that painful day hit me. I stepped back, feeling scared. "Kat, calm down, he's okay. He's an Autobot; a good guy."

I shook my head, tears threatening to fall. My heart was beating fast, same with my breathing. I knew the robot knew I was having a huge panic attack or something. "Do not fret, young one, I wish not to harm you or your family."

I wanted to believe him, but I was too scared. Can you blame me? My Mom and Dad were murdered by those huge robots! That was why I was here.

"Kat, hey, hey." Uncle Cade grabbed my arm before I could run out and then moved his hands on my shoulders. "It's okay, kiddo... Damn, you've grown so much since the last time you were here. Where're your mom and dad? I haven't seen Tim and Claire in a long time."

When he mentioned Mom and Dad's name, I broke down in tears hugging Uncle Cade. Then I felt another pair of arms, must have been Tessa.

After a while I calmed down, Uncle Cade told me how he found Optimus and he was trying to help fix him up. I felt bad for acting the way I did so when Uncle Cade, Tessa and that one guy Lucas walked out to talk, I walked in standing in front of Optimus who stared down at me with blue eyes... Wait, blue eyes?

"W-why do you have blue eyes?... F-forgive me for prying into anything, but I thought your kind have red eyes?" I felt stupid for stuttering like an idiot.

"Autobots have blue eyes. Decepticons have red eyes... Tell me, young one, have you ran into them?"

I looked down almost tearing up again, but I held them back. I nodded my head. "Y-yes." I said softly. "The red eyed robots... T-they murdered my mom a-and dad." I rang my fingers.

"...I'm sorry for your loss, young one." I looked up at him, seeing him bow his head showing me he was sorry

I shook my head. "N-no, don't be. You weren't the red eyed Decepticon pricks... I just don't know how to tell Uncle Cade. My dad was his brother. They were really close."

"Kat?" I turned around to see Uncle Cade walking over to me. "I know it sounds rude of me to ask this but; why are you here? You should have called me first so I could've made sure I get your room ready."

I frowned. "I left you a voice message yesterday when I was half way here. Don't tell me you didn't check." I knew my uncle was so busy with money problems, but he should have taken his time to check on his cell once in a while.

He coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Sorry, I was away when I found Optimus here. But that doesn't explain why you're here and no sign of my brother and his wife. They always come talk to me before they go out on their little dates."

I chewed the bottom of my lip nervously when there was a commotion outside hearing vehicles sound. Uncle Cade told me to stay with Optimus. When he left, I looked around trying to find a hiding spot for Optimus, especially when I was hearing Tessa screaming/crying for her dad. I found an underground area I always hid from my old babysitter who I always caused trouble for when I sneaked cookies at night, but there was no time to remember it right now! I rushed over and touched my hand flat on his leg making him look down.

"You must hide, Optimus!" I whispered frantically. At first he was not sure when he must have heard people walk over. Oddly he lifted his hand up for me so I stepped on it and he brought me down to hide the hole. Some reason, I clung onto the side of his head like a child holding on her father for dear life.

I calmed my breathing, hearing footsteps and voices from above. My eyes widened when I was hearing Tessa screaming for her dad begging him.

"O-Optimus, why are you not helping them?" I whispered to him with a shaky breathe, but he didn't reply to me.

"...Katrina, you must hide in my spark chamber." He used his deep voice that went down in volume. I didn't understand what he was saying when his chest area opened up and a glowing thing was in it. "You must hurry, young one. They have not much time left."

When he said those words I looked up at him. "O-okay, promise me you'll protect them. They're all I have left."

I crawled inside his 'Spark Chamber' as he said earlier. It closed up. Thankfully it wasn't dark mostly because of his 'Spark' was glowing up the small room. I was jerked to the side, but caught myself almost touching his spark. I leant my body backwards, going upside down and left and right slightly, but I got dizzy. I tripped over my feet, caught myself on something soft, gentle and warm… Wait, aw crapola! My hands were touching his spark! I quickly stepped back when his chest plate opened up seeing a metal hand waiting for me to hop on so I did to see him running still.

"W-what's going on?!" I yelped, grabbing a hold of his thumb tightly, sitting on my knees.

"Be calm, young one. I'm going to put you down while running. Will you be able to run on yourself?" I looked up at his face plate which was facing forward. "Y-yes, sir!" I stood back up on my feet, getting ready to start running for my life.

"Run!"

I didn't hesitate when my feet touched the solid ground. I ran as fast as I could. Thank god I took track when I started Jr. High School. I was the fastest running so far, but I do trip sometimes only when a cute boy catches my eye. (Don't give me that look! A girl can dream so, there!) I screamed, ducking under a huge metal thing that a Decepticon tossed at me. Oh, did I forget I went in a different direction than Optimus? Yep... I'm fucked.

I skidded to a halt when a motorcycle female stopped right in front of me on her side. I couldn't see her features because she was wearing a dark blue helmet with flames on it, reminding me of Optimus' faint paint job he had on him.

"Get on, Kitty." I looked at this mystery lady with a dumbfounded face when she raised her voice. "Get on right now, young lady! Or do you rather die by his hands?!" She points behind me. I turned around, my eyes widen seeing that Decepticon growling and charging at us! Without hesitation, I jumped on her back and felt something on my head, probably was a helmet. She revved the motorcycle and lifted her feet up. It took off really fast so I clung around her waist tightly trying not to scream. 

...

The lady drove on even after we lost that Decepticon which she told me was called Lockdown. She somehow knew my name, but I didn't know hers. She didn't give me her name. She just kept silent and kept driving until we were at an old abandon gas station to see Optimus in his car mode which was sweet! I hopped off seeing Uncle Cade walk out from the rundown building. I jumped into his arms, being spun around and being looked over for injuries.

"You okay, Kat? No cuts or anything?" He kept lifting my arms up. I chuckled before I stepped back.

"I'm fine, Uncle Cade! I barely made it here with her help."

I shoved my thumb behind me to the mystery helmet lady who was getting off the motorcycle and what's more; it transformed! Holy hell! Could this day get anymore better? Note the sarcasm... Oh wait, I just jinxed myself! Fuck a duck!

...

Angel: it seems Kat met Optimas and a mystery lady, who could it be? It's a OC so I don't think you can guess xD she belongs to my sis though :D Please review~ but only if you me to update~ I don't know when I'll get the next chapter I'm sick today so I'm surprise I finished this chapter xD Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Howdy my lovely reader's~ Here's the second chapter my lovelies~ My lovely sister beta'ed this story so thank you! I do not own anything sadly if I did the autobots like Ratchet would still be alive! But I do own any OC's like Katrina Yeager~ But Stella belongs to my sis who beta'ed this story. Enjoy my lovelies~

...

Chapter Two: Meeting a Old Friend

...

It was an awkward moment when Tessa and Uncle Cade were arguing about her secret boyfriend who he introduced himself to me while they fought.

"Uh... You must be Katrina, Tessa's cousin?" he scratched behind his neck nervously.

I smiled, showing him I wouldn't attack him like my uncle did. "Yep, but you can call me Kat. I'm still shocked she never told me about you in her letters she sent me... But I can't blame her. Uncle Cade is very protective of her, so I'm forewarning you, Shane... Don't try too hard to get him to like you, 'kay? He's a stubborn person."

"Thanks for the heads up, Kat, but I'll be okay. I'll just wing it."

I rolled my eyes when he patted me on my shoulder before walking over to my uncle. I shook my head and walked outside to see that mystery lady talking with her robot friend which was a femme as she told me her name was Howlback who used to be a Decepticon. I was very nervous to get too close to her. I knew she didn't kill my parents but knowing she used to be part of those monsters scared me.

"So I know Howlback... But what's your name and how did you know my name?" I didn't even know this chick, but yet she knew my name! That seemed kind of suspicious to me. Wouldn't it be that way to you too?

I frowned when she chuckled. "I can't believe you've forgotten me all these years, Kit-Kat." My ears perked up when I heard this mystery lady call me a nickname that only my babysitter called me. I-it couldn't be...could it? She reached her hands up to her helmet and took it off, letting her long brown hair fall down to her back, smiling gently at my shocked face.

"S-Stella?"

She chuckled with a nod, "Who else, Kit-Kat? Were you expecting a fairy godmother?"

Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. I rushed over to her and hugged her. I buried my face under her chin, sobbing while she comforted me; rubbing my back gently and telling me it's okay. After a while I calmed down and stepped back while wiping the tears off my face. I was going to ask her where she had been up to since the last time I saw her when Optimus drove over, coming back from making sure we weren't followed. He transformed. Now he was down on one knee seeing Howlback and me, then his optics landed on Stella who smiled softly, but Optimus was very shocked... Did they know each other or was I missing something?

"Stella? I-it can't be you... Can it?" Optimus looked down at the ground when his optics dimmed down. I made a noise from the back of my throat when a man of same age as my uncle but lightly more muscle, blue eyes stood right in front of Stella.

"It is me, Optimus. We lost contact and I've been in hiding from the government, then when I got a job as a babysitter, Kit-Kat's babysitter..." She looked at me smiling... Wait, was she blushing? "…until they found me. Howlback here came to save me from them and took me far from here." She pointed to Howlback who bowed gracefully.

"It is a honor to finally meet a Prime."

The man that Stella called Optimus walked over to the bowing Howlback sending her a kind smile, "Thank you for protecting my dear friend, Howlback, but if I'm mistaking; you were a Decepticon before, correct?"

Howlback nodded, "Yes, sadly but I change to the Autobots's side, Stella helped me choose when I saved her. At first I was just going to give her to Megatron, but she told me that I had a Spark of gold in me and I had what it takes to choose what I want." She looked down at Stella who walked over and patted her knee joint smiling.

"Then I, Optimus Prime, welcome you to our side, Howlback."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll do my best to protect Stella with my whole Spark." Howlback put her hand to her chest where I knew for a fact where her Spark was, I hoped.

Uncle Cade rushed out, telling Optimus he had grabbed the tech from the people who attacked them and he could make it so he could use it against them. But while he was doing that and everyone was doing whatever they did while waiting for him, I was in the gas station sitting down on the now clean table, feeling my chest tighten all of a sudden making my body fall to the side on the long chair on my side. I reached in my pockets to find my medicine, but then I remembered I had put it in my bag at uncle's place! I mentally smacked myself before my body shut down.

No One's POV

Cade Yeager finally finished with the tech and rushed inside the abandon gas station to get his daughter and niece, but found Tessa and Shane cuddled up talking. Well, he changed that.

"Enough of the cuddling! Where's Kat?"

Tessa huffed, annoyed with her dad. "She's laying down over there." She pointed to the table where Katrina was laying.

"Kat, come on, time to wake up." Cade walked over and shook his niece's shoulder. Nothing, no stir or movement. It scared him so he shook Kat a little harder. "Kat? Kat!"

"Dad? What's wrong with Kat? She's not responding at all."

"I know." he moved Katrina on her back. "Fuck, Tess! Tell Optimus and the others something's wrong with Kat!" Tessa nodded and hurried out front of the Gas Station, informing the others. Holoform Optimus and Stella rushed in with worry in their eyes.

Cade went through each of Katrina's pockets, front and back. Nothing! He cursed under his breathe.

"Dad?"

Cade turned around and clenched his fist at his side. "She doesn't have her medicine! She must have had them in her bag! Damn it all! W-we need to use my card, but in a safe distance using this damn tech." he picked the tech in his hands. "Stella, stay with Kat while we go."

She nodded. They left, leaving Howlback to stay to watch out for Decepticons or humans that would harm them. Stella had Katrina moved to the counter top with a jacket under her head and anything she could find that was soft under her body. Then she took off her jacket to put it over Katrina's shivering body, brushing aside her blond bangs gently.

"Silly, you keep forgetting to keep your medicine in your pocket. What am I going to do with you, kiddo." She stood up and walked to the door. She looked back, smiling softly at her then continued outside where Howlback was sitting on the ground watching out for humans or Decepticons.

Katrina's POV

When I came to, all I could remember was feeling my chest tighten, then nothing. I pushed my upper body up, seeing I was on the counter top. Something fell to the floor. I hopped off the counter to the floor and picked up the clothing to see it was Stella's jacket. I tilted my head sideways and held it in my arms while walking outside to the bright sun. I shaded my eyes with my hand.

"Kat?"

I turned my head to my left to see Stella standing along with Howlback, staring at me in confusion and shock?

"S-Stella?" I cringed when I heard my voice crack when I spoke. "Where is everyone?" I didn't see Optimus, uncle, Tess or Shane anywhere.

"They went to get you your medicine, but I'm kind of surprised you came out of it so soon. Usually you come out of it when Cade gives you the shot." I was also surprised myself. This was starting to get weirder. "Oh, there they are!"

I turn around to see Optimus driving over, then stop. Uncle came rushing out of the driver seat, running to me hugging me tightly, then pushed me away arm's length.

"Are you okay, Kat? Wait, you look...okay." Uncle Cade was flabbergasted too. I mean, I would too; I was having an attack, then I was perfectly fine.

"Cade, we have not much time." everyone looked over at Optimus car mode.

"Right. Kat, you ride with Stella. Howlback, keep my niece safe." he looked at Howlback.

"Of course. You have my word. She'll be safe in my care."

Uncle nodded and kissed my forehead, then ran back to the driver seat of Optimus.

"Kit-Kat! Come on!" I nodded and rushed over when Stella handed me a helmet like hers so I put it on my head and went behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

We drove behind Optimus and the craziest thing happened! A semi went back and Optimus's semi form peeled off into a spanking brand new semi!

"Heh, show off, but I gotta say he does look handsome in that style."

I looked at the back of her head weirdly, "D-did you just say-"

"Don't you dare say anything, Kit-Kat. I-it just came out...weird."

I rolled my eyes but smirked, "Whatever you say Stella..." It was silent for just a minute when I spoke up again with a bigger smile. "...You liiiiike hiiiim." I teased her, a squeak escaped from my lips when she lost control of Howlback, which she took back control and back on the road for one.

"D-don't say silly things, Kat. Optimus is just a very important friend to me like you are. Nothing more."

"Right." I smiled, but knew she must be blushing in embarrassment of being caught.

After a long drive to some canyon, we ended up meeting remaining Autobots, but I wasn't expecting to fall for one of them.

...

Me: It seems Katrina had one of her attacks but woke up perfectly fine, and well Stella ever confess her feelings to Boss bot? Your just have to keep reading~ Oh and the attack she had was something to do with her heart. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Howdy! Here's the third chapter people~ Here's something slow something cute and fun. I do not own anything I just own my OC Katrina Yeager, if you wish to see a drawing I did of Kat? here's my DA name "Elsas-Princess" Enjoy~

...

My Protecter: Chapter Three

It was shocking to meet three more Autobots. The samurai one was really awesome; he was the first one I went up to when it got dark out. I was nervous, but he must know the samurai way... Right?

"Um... Excuse me, Samurai sir?" I shyly waved at him.

He was sitting down, cross legged and looked down at me with curious eyes. "What is it, young one?"

I fiddled with my fingers nervously, but took a deep breathe and let it out softly. "Are you really a samurai?"

His mouth plates spread showing him smiling. He put his hand on the ground… Wait, did he want me to go on his hand like Optimus did with me? I shrugged to myself and hopped on his hand. I held onto his index finger when he lifted his hand and me up to his eye level.

"To answer your question, young one; yes, I am a samurai but an Autobot. But your human samurai and I are the same, but I do not kill for joy. I only kill to protect my friends and my leader as you know is Optimus Prime."

I nodded, understanding him. "I always watch movies of samurais like that; always protecting people they care and love." I sat down on his hand, feeling more comfortable crossing my legs smiling wide. "I remember when I was 9 which was the last time I got to visit Uncle Cade. I stayed up all night long watching all the samurai movies Uncle Cade had and re-watched it... Then when morning came I would find a long enough and durable stick and started to do all the moves the best I could just like the samurais did in the movies."

"Ah, you're an honorable femme. The way of the samurai is being true to yourself, and be one with your sword."

I nodded and listened to him until I got tired. I told him thanks for his amazing story when I saw an Autobot that color of black and yellow. I was curious about that bot so I walked over. I tilted my head, hands behind my back and smiled hearing the car radio he must be using as his voice since Drift told me in one of his stories.

"Excuse me?" I reached out my hand to touch his right wing which was the car door to his car mode. I must have startled him because he jumped which cause the ground to shake so I ended up landing on my butt making a oof sound. "Ow, that's gonna hurt in the morning." I looked over to see the yellow and black bot looking at me with curious eyes, uh-optics, I think Drift told me they were optics instead of eyes for them.

"What do you want, femme?"

Wait... That wasn't him using the radio. That was normal voice; metallic sounding but sounded very...handsome. I wanted to smack myself silly for thinking that he was a huge ass robot and I was a human! How can that even happen?!

I cleared my throat, snapping out of my thoughts sheepishly. "Sorry, um, I just wanted...to say hi and get to know you like I did with Drift over there." I shoved my thumb over my shoulder to Drift who was talking with the green looking bot reminded me of a trench coat. "So, what's your name? My name is Katrina Yeager."

I watched his optics blink couple of times then he turned his head away from me making me feel sadden for some reason. I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Stella giving me a smile, then looked at the yellow and black bot with a deep frown with disappointment in her eyes.

"Bee! That's very rude of you not to introduce yourself to Kat! She's just being nice." She was scolding him I felt bad putting on a fake smile.

"It's okay, Stella... I can understand why he's acting this way. I should head off to sleep now. Night, Stella."

I gave her one last smile, but a sad one. I turned around and walked over to my uncle telling him I was tired. I grabbed the jacket Stella handed me before and walked over a bit far from the fire laying on my side, back facing everyone. A tear escaped, rolling down my cheek. I closed my eyes, sobbing softly.

I tried to sleep after I let myself cry for a little bit, but I couldn't stop thinking of that yellow and black bot! I didn't know why; him being rude to me really killed me. It was like someone took a dagger and stabbed it through my heart. I crawled up in a tight ball, closing my eyes before falling asleep.

I gasped awake catching my breath. Sweat rolled down my temple. I was sitting with my arms holding me up. I couldn't breathe in that dream; it was like someone was suffocating me. I sighed softly and rubbed my face. I looked up and froze on spot seeing that yellow black bot staring down on me. He was on his hands and knees blinking his optics. I gulped with my lips twitch.

"H-hi..." I looked around me and everyone was still sleeping. Only me and this cute bot was up... Whoa! Hold the phone! Did I just call him 'cute'?! I was losing my mind! That was when I remembered he was the only one up other than me. "Oh god, did I wake you?" I was freaking out. I hated it when I bothered someone or wake someone up from my nightmares.

His baby blue optics blinked, "No, you were...gasping for breath. I was about to wake Optimus from his recharge when you woke up."

I sighed in relief. I didn't wake him up. I groaned and rubbed my face, then I put my fingers through my messy blonde hair from sleeping. I was so deep in my thoughts the yellow and black bot was talking until I felt metal poking my arm snapping me out of my thoughts. I blinked and stared at the yellow and black bot sheepishly.

"Sorry, were you saying something?" I tilted my head slightly.

"...Bumblebee, my name is Bumblebee."

I was shell shocked. My mouth was slightly open, but I closed it giving him a bright smile; a very happy one.

"Nice to meet you, Bumblebee." I reached my hand out to him. He looked at my hand for a little bit and then gave me his index finger to shake it. "What kind of car mode do you have, Bumblebee?" I was curious what his car mode was and just like that he transformed into a car... Wait, was that an old Camaro?! I quickly stood up and put my hands on the hood feeling all giddy now. "Oh my god, you're a Camaro." I had a hard time holding in my inner girl scream how excited I was to touch a Camaro car!

The driver side door opened up like he was telling me to get in, so yeah, of course I got in! I was bouncing in the driver's seat all giddy when the seat belt moved on its own going over my body hearing it click. I was one happy teenager. I gently grabbed the steering wheel grinning wide. I then got an awesome idea!

"Hey, Bumblebee? Do you think it's okay if we go for a ride? Since everyone is sleeping and I hate to sit and wait."

He was quiet for a little bit, then I heard his engines turn on and we were off. I took my hands off the steering wheel letting him drive himself. It was hours now when he was driving me around the deserted area close by the hideout. I was laughing my head off when Bumblebee kept going in circles, causing a dust cloud. I squealed gripping onto the seat belt yelling out in joy.

"Whooo hooo! This is so awesome!"

But of course, our fun had to get ruined when Bumblebee stopped all of a sudden seeing a big metal feet. I gulped, knowing we were in big trouble. Bumblebee took the seat belt off my body and he opened the driver seat door. I shyly step out of Bumblebee's car mode and stared up to see a not very happy Optimus. His hands were on his hips as he stared down at me, then he moved his stare to Bumblebee when he transformed, rubbing behind his helm.

"Bumblebee, Katrina, I'm very disappointed in you two."

We both looked down ashamed.

"We're sorry, Optimus, but it's all my fault."

I heard a chirp and whirr in shock sound beside me. "Katrina?" I looked up at Bumblebee smiling, and then turned my eyes to Optimus who bend down on one knee.

"Why did you not wake one of us up from recharge? It would be dangerous if the humans found you both."

I sighed and rubbed my left arm. Some reason when Optimus scolded me it was like my father would when he caught me with my hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry, Optimus... but I guess seeing what car mode Bumblebee was got me really excited to drive with him."

Optimus sighed and pinched the top of his nose probably frustrated. "I understand, but it's dangerous. You must stay close at all times, little one. Now let's head back; Cade and Tessa are worried about you, Katrina."

He stood back up and walked back to where the others were waiting for us. I looked up at Bumblebee who looked down at me with his wide baby blue eyes. He walked after Optimus so I quickly caught up and hopped on Bumblebee's metal foot, clinging onto his leg while he walked. I was giggling like mad when Uncle and Tessa saw me with wide eyes, even Shane was looking at me with a dumbfounded look. Uncle Cade pulled me aside, scolding me like Optimus, but wore since he was an overprotective father to Tessa. He was also overprotective to me. I was his only niece, for Pete's sake!

I was upset when Uncle Cade took Bee from me to disguise himself from the people who attacked us, so yeah, I was pouting like a child or as Optimus called it; "Like a Sparkling". Stella laughed when he said that, making me puff out my cheeks glaring at her, but doing so made it worse. She was laughing harder, holding her stomach while sitting on the ground. I sighed giving up, but then smirked evilly and yelled out.

"Doggy Pile!"

I body slammed on Stella's stomach making her go 'oof'. I cracked up laughing while the bots watched, same with Tessa and Shane then I told them to join in. Stella looked at me like I was crazy. I grinned, almost grinning like the Cheshire cat. That was when the fun began. Tessa jumped on my back, causing Stella to yelp, but I ended up laughing harder. Then Shane shrugged with a smirk and now on the top of the doggy pile while everyone and even the bots laughed. It felt like there were no worries about our lives. We were just having the best time with the amazing Autobots.

...

Me: Aww~ too cute like cute little sparklings~ adorable! I got the doggie pile idea from my little puppy playing with her big sister~ Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Howdy! Here's the fourth chapter~ I lovely sister beta this~ I do not own anything, I just own my OC's. I'm taking my time with each chapter's don't like? Deal with it~ Enjoy!

...

My Protecter

Chapter Four: Dorito's Chip

...

I dreamt of being a dancer when I was just a little girl five to six years old... But that fateful day came and ruined those dreams for me. I was at my father's work in the building. He was arguing with this one person who looked mean and a creep. I wanted to toss my bouncy ball at his face, but I knew if I did that, daddy would get upset with me and he would lose his job. So I walked around, bouncing my see-through pink ball in the hallway, passing people and not really noticing me I guess. But I grab my ball in the air, staring at a door that was slightly opened but being my curious self I pushed the door open wider, but what I saw changed everything for me.

"Alice?"

"She's not responding, Sides, let me try..."

I screamed suddenly feeling wet. I frowned and looked at two guys. The one who smiled at me apologetic had golden blond hair that was slightly spiky. The other one that was grinning ear to ear while holding a hose had strawberry blond hair but slightly longer than the other one, but they both had bright blue eyes.

"Did you really have to get me soaking wet, Sunny?" I sighed while pushing my now wet strawberry brown hair out of my eyes and shook my head. "Where are we anyway? Actually the main question is; where did you get that hose?" I pointed to the hose in Sunny's hand which he dropped to the side.

"We stopped at a house while we recharged after you did. Sunny here was getting worried when you didn't wake up from your recharge." Sides shoved his thumb to his twin who turned red in the face before smacking his twin's head angrily. "Shut it, Sides! You didn't have to tell her that!"

I couldn't help myself. I ended up laughing and hugging them both. Sides enjoyed the hug so he hugged me back, but Sunny... He was trying to push me away, but I got a good grip on him, so he ended up being embarrassed.

"Can we stop hugging, for Primus's sake! We need to find the others. And for Primus's sake, stop calling me that!" he glared at both me and Sides, but we ended up laughing. His holoform flickered before disappearing, and so did Sides.

I walked over to a yellow car which it was a Lamborghini; same as Sides's. I hopped in the passenger seat. I let him put the seat belt on as it went over my body hearing it click. Both Lamborghini cars took off. If you haven't notice, I was with Autobots from an alien planet named Cybertron. How I met these two was a surprise. I still couldn't believe I was with alien robots. That was huge!

...

Two week ago

A sigh escaped my lips while I was sitting at my desk in my room, rubbing my temple. I was trying to push a headache that was forming. I was so screwed. Why, you ask? I had to finish this project for my English teacher! I had to write a short story about anything, but I couldn't think of anything! I groaned while comb my fingers through my short reddish brown hair, pushing the bangs that covered my left eye, showing my light caramel brown orbs, but if you looked close enough you could see a scar tissue in my iris. I had an accident when I was five years old.

I wandered into an off-limits room in my daddy's work. I touched an odd item. It suddenly went berserk. Something hit my left eye so they checked my eye. Nothing was wrong, but a scar tissue which I must have got hit by said item. Ever since then I was half blind in that eye and I also got burn marks from an explosion when I was thirteen. You couldn't really see the burn marks on my right arm and right side of where the shoulder and neck meet. I didn't hide them though I was proud of my skin and if people pointed or stared; I let them. I was not perfect. No one's perfect! It would have been boring if everyone was perfect. Anyways, I was rambling here. I pushed my chair back and stood up. I reached my hands up stretching, hearing a satisfying crack from my back and chest. A yawn escaped my lips. I walked over to my closet and opened it. I bent down to grab my tennis shoes and slip them on.

I was downstairs, saying good afternoon to my Aunt who was busy cooking cupcakes at the moment. I told her I was going to take a walk and I would be home for dinner. She just nodded and waved her hand to me, telling me she heard. I sighed softly and grabbed my long jacket that had a sash around the waist. I tied it and stepped outside, breathing in fresh air before closing the door behind me. I walked on the sidewalk, enjoying my walk until I got to my favorite spot. It was a rundown building no one went to, saying it was haunted... Scaredy cats. I was scared but not as much.

I slid open the door smiling, seeing my secret project. I found metal parts surrounding this area and I started making a staff. Of course I bought spray paint; pink, gold, and white. It was a long staff, but it was my height thankfully. I was 5'4. I didn't realize I was good at machines until that fateful day when I touched that huge sliver thing. I sat down and started making wings for the both sides of the circle, but in the middle of the open circle was a golden star with a pink diamond in the middle of it. I finished the wings so I hooked it to both sides.

"There, now to test out this beauty." I stepped back so I was in the middle of the building. I closed my eyes gently, thinking of willing it to do what I hope it would do, but sadly it didn't. "Huh, I must have forgotten something..." I used my free hand to grip on my choker pendent, thinking of what I missed when something happened.

I gasped and let go of my pendent around my neck. It started to glow along with the diamond. I watched in awe when the staff shrunk only leaving the round part with the star with the diamond on it and the grip part was nothing but a key style. I watched it floating in in front of me when it went under my chin. I felt nothing but warmth going through my body. I reached my right hand, feeling the staff that replaced my normal pendent to the smaller form.

"It kind of works. I just have to try and see if the cards will work with it." I walked over to a hidden floorboard where a medium sized box was pulled out. When I was on my knees, I opened it, seeing a replica version of the Clow reeds book. I opened the book, seeing all the Clow cards that came with it when I bought it online.

You see, I was inspired to make the staff but more in my style like adding the diamond in the middle of the star, from the anime 'Card Captor Sakura' It was my favorite anime of all, so when I saw this online, I had to have it so I begged my aunt. She made me a deal if she got it, I have to do the chores and look for a job that allowed me to work on the weekends which I paid her back. I picked up the top card which was Windy smiling.

"I hope this will work..."

I walked over and set the book and the other Clow cards on the table while holding the Windy card. I walked to the middle of the room and pulled the pendent off my choker. While I set the card on the floor and stepped back slightly, I did just what Sakura did in the anime. I said the same words. I was beyond surprise when it worked! A circle appeared under my feet just like in the anime. The pendent in my hand floated eye level to me. It transformed into the staff it was before when it turned tiny in a pendent. I reached for it and grabbed it in my hand, but when that happened; the whole place shook, causing the magic circle to disappear and me falling to my knees.

'W-what the?!" I quickly got up and grabbed my bag. I put the book with the cards in it and made the staff turn back into the pendent on my choker. I was going to run to safety when the roof of the building was torn off by this huge ass ugly robot! He reminded me of a Doritos chip!

"Slag it! Just a human fleshy! ...Hmm, oddly you fleshy is giving off energy of the Allspark. Hehehehe! Lord Megatron will be pleased!"

I gasped when he reached down. His metal claws were about to grab me, but I dodged to the side and ran to the door. The ground was shacking; that huge robot must be chasing me. I pulled out the card with the wings on it while running. I skidded to a stop and tossed the card in the air, then raise the staff and let the star part touch the card; saying the card's name. The wings on the side of the star grew. I quickly sat on the staff like a horse. I kicked off the ground and flew up in the air, weaning and out from the robot's claws.

"Stop flying away, fleshy!"

I scuffed. "In your robot dreams, you piece of crap!" I yelled but bad idea! He somehow transformed into a jet?! I squealed in horror and flew fast as I could, urging the staff to fly faster, but it proved useless. The jet robot purposely smacked me with its wing so I was hanging from my staff. I cursed under my breath. I looked behind me to see that jet prick flying right at me so I did the only thing I could do; make the wings turn normal and now I was falling for my doom.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. I was getting close to the ground. I closed my eyes, waiting to die a painful death, but nothing happened 'cause someone caught me… I think.

I opened my eyes in shock to see another huge robot! But his eyes were bright blue instead of red like the Dorito robot.

"Don't worry, human, I got ya. Hey, Sunny! I have the human! She's safe!" he yelled out to his other friend who was fighting the Dorito robot; his armor was yellow while the one holding me close to his chest was gray armor.

"W-what's going on?! Why is that Dorito robot jerk chasing me?!" I was freaking out! Can you blame me?! I thought I was just dreaming all of this. I ended up fainting in the good robots hand.

Present Time

And that was how I met Sideswipe and Sunstreaker; the twins that loved to do pranks together; mostly on me, but harmless pranks. I didn't mind much; it was really fun to have them around. We were trying to find their leader Optimus Prime who they found out was alive and with the other remaining Autobots. I raised my right hand and clasped the pendent gently, hoping and praying everything would be okay.

"Alice?"

I blinked as I snapped out of my thoughts hearing Sunny's voice next to me. I turned my head to see Sunny's holoform was in the driver's seat; hands on the wheel but looking at me with concern bright blue eyes. I smiled brightly.

"Yes, Sunny?"

"Sorry you have to be part of this..."

"Sunny..." I put my hand on his shoulder smiling softly. "I don't mind being part of this. I want to help you, Sides and the other Autobots the best I can. The humans are selfish sometimes when it comes to new things and want the power. I'm just glad I'm not one of those people." I chuckled, seeing Sunstreaker's lips twitch into a small smile.

"How did me and Sides get so lucky to have you?" he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. What he said made my face turn red.

"W-what do you mean?" I was red in the face but curious why he said those things; 'lucky to have me'?

"It means I love you."

My eyes widened when he said those three words. I didn't know what to say or do.

"S-Sunny, I don't know what to say-"

I was interrupted when a hand grabbed my face and I felt lips on mine. Sunstreaker was kissing me?! He pulled back, grinning ear to ear when a voice came from the radio.

"Hey! That's not fair, Sunny! I wanted to kiss Alice too!" a whining Sideswipe said through the radio, making my face turn deeper red.

Sunny and Sides were yelling the whole car ride to where Optimus Prime was located. Was it normal to have feelings for huge twin robots? Oh well, all that mattered is I loved them both. I was still surprised Sunny was the one who kissed me first.

...

Me: Wow, it seems Sunny beat Sides to the kisser, How will the other Autobots react to Alice? Will she find out why mister Dorito said she had the same energy as the Allspark? You just keep to keep reading if you want to find out~


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Howdy! Sorry for the long wait, I was so into my Dragon ball Z fanfic's hehe~ please forgive me? And forgive me for this crappy chapter, it's like rushed cause I had a headache then it turned into a migraine and it was close to making me have my seizures so I had to stop at a point which you'll know at the end of this chapter. But the next chapter well be better and not rushed I promise, Just be patent with me cause I'm not been feeling like myself lately I've been depress with personal issues in real life. I do not own anything! I just own my OC's like Kat and Alice! Stella belongs to my sis which beta's this story love ya sis! thank you so much for being my sis~ Enjoy!

My Protector

Chapter 5: It Has Begin 

...

It wasn't fun at all. Tessa, Shane and even Stella did things what uncle Cade told them to steal stuff while I was stuck with Drift in his helicopter mode which was an awesome version...but not as handsome as Bumblebee's car mode. He didn't want me to be a part of this so he tried to keep me with one of the Autobots mostly Drift. That changed when Drift tossed me out of his helicopter mode into Howlback's hands. I huffed annoyingly; Drift had to do that, but oh well. Howlback transformed back into her motorcycle mode. Stella quickly got on it, putting her helmet on then handing me mine. I hopped on behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist when all hell broke loose.

"Stella!" I pointed up front, seeing a Transformer sending missiles all of us. I was so scared I buried my face into Stella's back shakily. I didn't want to see any more deaths!

"Oh crap!"

Everyone dodged the missiles as best as they could. One must have hit close to us, sending both me and Stella in the air screaming.

"Stella! Kat!"

I heard different voices yelling out our names in panic when two big metal hands caught me. I gasped in fresh air seeing Optimus had caught Stella and transformed back into his semi mode. I gasped when I was inside a car I never knew. I panicked; what if that red car got me?!

"W-whoa! Calm down, I'm an Autobot."

I snapped my head to the left to see a boy, probably older than me smiling widely, not paying much attention while driving.

"A-Are you really with Optimus?"

He rolled his eyes in a playful way.

"Duh! Name's Sideswipe. That yellow car is my twin Sunstreaker." I followed where he was pointing to see a yellow car driving in front of us.

"Y-You saved me back there... Thank you, Sideswipe." I sighed in relief, smiling thankfully at Sideswipe who blushed in embarrassment.

"Gosh, stop, you're making me blush."

"Knock it off, Sides! Stop flirting with your cargo while our femme is listening!" another voice blared up on the radio.

 _'Our femme'? Wait! Sideswipe was flirting with me?!'_

"What?! I'm so sorry, Alice! I was trying to make her feel comfortable, that's all!"

He yelled out disparately, then there was a chuckle

"Don't worry, Sides, I kind of figured that. Oh, and hi! My name is Alice. Don't let Sunny's attitude scare you."

"Hehe, no worries, nice to meet you, Alice... But I wish it was under better circumstances." I heard Alice chuckle over the radio. "My name is Katrina, but you can call me Kat."

I yelped when that red cat slammed right into Sideswipe hard, sending us spinning pass Sunstreaker and Alice who yelled out our names. Well, Alice yelled out both our names, but Sunstreaker only yelled out his brother's name... Am I chop liver?!

"Get out, Kat! Go to my brother quickly! I'll keep Red here busy for a while!" I nodded, getting out of Sideswipe seeing Sunstreaker not too far from me.

I never got to get to Sunstreaker... Nope, that weird metal one that was firing missiles at us grabbed me. I screamed when the seat belts wrapped around my whole body, holding me tightly still. I couldn't move. There was one seat belt over my forehead as well.

"You stupid piece of metal arse! Let me go!"

That just made the seat belts tightens on me, making me yell out.

"You human will be my pet. Hahaha!" I looked at the steering wheel in horror and fear.

No! Someone... Anyone help me! I-I'm scared." I bit the bottom of my lips, tears rolling down my cheeks.

A gasp escaped my lips when the bad Transformer transformed, tackling Optimus. I was still tied up in its hand.

"Let her go!"

"O-Optimus!"

I was shocked. Optimus cut the seat belts, making me fall to the ground. It hurt like hell, but I had to run!

"Kat!" I saw Stella running over to me quickly, hugging me and running to where my uncle and Shane were at, but then I heard Tessa scream out.

"Help me!" I pushed away from Stella, running to my cousin hugging her.

"Come on, Tess!"

"No! We'll be killed, Kat!"

"I-I know, but we have to try to run for safety-"

My whole body froze when the feeling of pain hit me chest. Tessa was holding me, calling my name while I squirmed in her arms, withering in pain. I felt Tessa lift me up, pulling me into a car it seemed, but It didn't matter! Why is this pain hitting me?!

"Aaah! T-T-Tessa! I-It hurts!"

"O-oh god...Optimus! Optimus, get up, get up!"

That was all I heard before the pain took over me, shutting down my body.

" -at! -ake up! Kat, come on! Oh god, please wake up!"

A groan escaped my lips. My eyes fluttered open, hearing lots of noises mostly metal and Tessa calling out my name. I sat up fast, getting slightly dizzy. I shook it off for now.

"T-Tess? W-where are we?"

"Oh thank god! We have to go find Optimus! That weird metal Transformer took both us along with Optimus, but we got sent to some weird place for taking apart metal!"

My eyes widened, "Let's go!" She grabbed my hand while we ran away from where we were.

"Optimus!"

"Tess! Don't, they'll find us if we don't stay quiet." I warned her.

She nodded. We kept walking and looking for Optimus, but nothing until we had to run for our lives! These metal beasts were chasing us! One did scratch me on my back. It hurt like hell, but I kept running ignoring the painful stinging sensation on my back.

We had to hop on these cage things with these ugly creatures. It was disgusting when their tongues came out and wrapped around our legs. We managed to get the tongues off our legs by stabbing their tongues.

"Tess! Kat!"

"Dad! Help us!"

"Uncle Cade!"

I was relieved to hear Uncle's voice. We ran finding them.

"Tessa!"

"Shane, I love you! I love you! You saved me! You saved me!"

I felt like face palming to the ground. What about her dad? He didn't look too happy though.

"Uncle Cade!" I tried to make him feel loved too so I hugged him.

"Hey, Kitten. Yeah, Mr. Surrender saved us, now let's go!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Uncle. Poor guy. Tessa never showed love for her own dad; poor guy. We rushed outside the edge of the weird alien ship to see how high we were, seeing the huge wires all the way connected to a building.

"Oh, my god."

"Guys!"

We whirled around to see Stella and some girl with short strawberry blond hair rushing to us. Stella ended up crushing me in a bear hug.

"Sorry for worrying you, Stella. Who are you?" I asked while looking at the new girl

"Name's Alice, don't you remember? I was with Sides and Sunny."

"Oh! Sorry, Alice, I just never saw your face so I just only know your voice and name."

"Understandable, now let's focus on getting away from this ship."

"I'm not doing this." Tessa said, shaking her head. "I am not doing that."

"Yes, we are." Uncle Cade said seriously. He jumped down on the wires, testing them out first "No, it's good. It's stable. Come on."

"Coming Uncle." I jumped down on the wire while Uncle Cade grabbed my hand, letting me go first ignoring Tessa being stubborn.

I was afraid of heights, but we needed to push those fears aside and get the hell away from that ship. I heard Uncle yelling out to me and the others telling us to be careful and try not to look down. Easier said than done! I gulped, seeing the wires looking thinner getting to the building.

"Uncle! The wires, they're thinner up here!" I yelled out, hoping he'll know what to do

I turned around, hearing Tessa freaking out again. I loved my cousin to death, but she needed to relax and not let her fear control her, but not everyone can do that. I looked way behind everyone to the ship, eyes widen to see those same metal beast-like dogs or wolves. They were walking to us on the wires!

"Oh, my god, what is that?!"

"All right, Tessa. Don't look back."

"Well, don't say that to me. Now I want to turn around." It scared Tessa even more. I couldn't blame her; those things scared me too.

"It's nothing major, sweetie." Uncle Cade tried to reassure her.

"Well, that means it's totally major!" she yelled at him.

I looked at Stella and Alice who looked back at me frowning. We had to get going!

"I'm gonna have to point this gun in your direction. It's gonna feel like it's in your direction, but I'm not."

Uncle Cade started shooting at those metal beasts. I looked back at the other two still on the ship. To my horror, they were biting the things that were holding the wires like this!

"Uncle Cade! They're chewing the wires support thing!"

"Oh crap! Come on, Tessa! We need to run now!"

Before we could go on, the wires shook violently. We held on, but I couldn't hold onto anything! I was further away from the others, but I kept my balance for now. I smiled widely when I saw Bee! He was killing those metal beasts.

"Way to go, Bee! Kick their ass!" I yelled out, making Uncle look at me with those eyes about my swearing. "Oops, sorry, Uncle!"

The last wires disappeared from my feet, making everyone fall.

"Bee!" I cried out his name in panic, hearing Tessa screaming in fear as well. I landed on metal with my stomach. It was painful "Bee!" I smiled widely to see Bee wearing his battle mask.

Crosshair appeared, flying a metal kind of ship, but smaller in their case but big in ours. Uncle Cade, Shane, Tessa, Alice and Stella jumped on it while I was still on Bee's shoulder.

"Hold on, Kitten." I laughed softly before clinging tightly on his shoulder when Crosshairs went spinning to dodge attacks left and right.

I held on tightly to Bee while now Crosshairs left us to shoot at the other ships after us. Uncle Cade and the others were trying to make it fire which they did. I just want this over with! I was so ashamed of my kind. We ended up landing on the ground hard. It was fun in a...odd way.

"That was insane!"

I looked at Shane like he was crazy.

"Tess, you okay?" Checking up on his daughter, I was still safely on Bee's shoulder.

I hope we could stop this war from happening. This should stop. A lot of lives were lost, humans and Autobots alike. If there was a god out there watching... I prayed for everyone's safety.

...

Me: Well Kat figure out why she felt pain in her chest? and well she figure out she's falling for our sweet and adorable Bee? Just keep reading~ Ciao~


End file.
